Hold My Hand
by xXmaxiXx
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn discover some deep feelings for each could this be the first human/elven gay wedding? Rated M for future content. Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any character associated with it.
1. Why Your My Best Friend

**Legolas/Aragorn - Hold My Hand**

**Chapter One: **Why Your My Best Friend

Legolas was sat by the river of his home village, he was deep in thought. It was early morning and the sun was just starting to rise. He had had a bad nightmare and was trying to make sense of it. It was rare for Legolas to have a bad dream being a elf he was often sound of mind and heart.

He sighed and lay back in soft green grass closing his eyes as he took in the new suns rays. He did not see or hear someone walk up beside him and sit next to him.

"Hello my dear friend, what torubles you on such a fine morning?" Aragorn his best friend asked as he sat beside him and ran a hand through Legolas hair.

"Oh hi there Aragorn, im ok I guess. Just had a bad dream is all. It was a bit strang." he said sitting up and leaned into Aragorns arms.

Aragorn samiled and stroked his hair wrapping his arms round him. "What happened in the dream?" he asked.

Legolas sighed looked down at his hands "Well me and you were sitting in the tea room in my home and I was telling you something very personal but you didn't like it and walked of refusing to talk to me." he said sniffing on the verge of crying. He really hoped that if he did tell Aragorn what was said in the dream that he would accept him. He knew what he said to dream Aragorn was true and knew he could not keep it a secret forever.

Aragorn could see there was something he was hiding and wished that he would tell him. He didn't want his best friend to feel like he would get mad at him and feel as though he had to hide stuff.

Legolas looked up at him into his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat up and turned facing him taking his hands.

Aragorn what i told you in the dream it's all true and ive been holding back through fear of rejection but I just can't keep it in any longer. What i wanted to tell you was...i'm gay and i'm in love with you" he said and bit his lip looking down.

Aragorn was lost for words for a few minutes before he he looked down and smiled at his beautiful friend.

"You need not fear such rejection my dear friend, I no qualms with you being gay." he said and leaned down and kissed the soft pale lips gentle as if he were made of glass.

Aragorn had always had very strong feelings for his elven friend but had not known what to do with them or what they meant until now. He realized that this was what he was feeling and had been for some time.

He deepened the kiss when he heard Legolas moan and bring his arms up round his neck kissing him back.

Legolas moaned and slipped his tong into Aragorns mouth and grinned when he felt him do the same.

Both lay there with each other for a while just kissing and exploring this wonderful new feeling. After about half an hour they sat back and looked out over the lake.

"Come let's go and have breakfast." Aragorn said to him and stood helping Legolas to his feet and walked back up the grassy bank holding his hand.

When they got back to the tea room Legolas chose a nice fruity nectar from the cabinet for them to have with some fruit buns. He set them out on some nice white plates with gold around the edge. He smiled as he sat down with Aragorn and pored him some of the nectar, he took his free hand squeezed it as he sipped the drink.

"Legolas you are so beautiful." Aragorn said with a gentle smile.

Legolas blushed and shook his head "No I'm nothing special." he said.

"Oh yes you are my dear friend, you have such a kind and gentle nature yet such a strong protective will that draws so many in." he said.

Legolas blushed even more his pale cheeks having a red glow made him look so cute. Aragorn loved this and kissed the hand holding his.

"Do you have any work today?" he asked.

"I have to inspect a newly made home for some homeless children to live in but apart from that no I don't" he said.

"Great then we can go to that together and after take a walk through the forest, it is so beautiful this time of the year." he said.


	2. Who Am I?

**Legolas/Aragorn – Hold My Hand**

_**Author Note: **_Thank you to 'insanity' a guest to the site. I was very pleased to get such a good response so soon. Please join the site and follow me. If you want to request a story then feel free to message me.

**Chapter Two: ** Who Am I?

later in the day Legolas was walking with Aragorn through the forest arm in arm. He was enjoying it so much, he was finally relaxing.

Aragorn was glad to see that beautiful smile back on Legolas' face. He stopped them as they were walking down a grassy path and turned to face Legolas wrapping his arms round him and leaned in kissing him deeply. Both men moaned loving the feeling of it.

Aragorn's hands started to wonder lower to Legolas' small behind that he always loved. Legolas was enjoying the kissing a lot but he wasn't ready to go any further yet. He was still figuring a lot of things out. It was a big surprise to himself that he liked men.

"Aragorn please don't I'm not ready for that." he said softly against his lips.

Aragorn frowned "But I'm not making you do anything." he said looking confused his hands resting on Legolas bum.

Legolas sighed and reached down taking Aragorn's hands from his behind "I'm not ready to be doing that.. I'm fine with kissing and holding hands but I still have to think about how I feel about this. It's new to me and I'm still rather confused." he said.

Aragorn looked disappointed and a little hurt, Legolas knew he was hurting him but he needed time to accept this about himself.

"I'm sorry." he said softly and ran of back through the forest.

Aragorn tried to follow after him but he was to fast and so Aragorn just let him be for now. He sighed and sat on a rock and ran a hand through his long dark hair. "you really stuffed that up." he said to himself.

He reached under his light white top and picked up a necklace that was a beautiful rose pink flower with golden leaves round it. Legolas had made it for him shortly after they had destroyed the ring. He smiled at it remembering that day well. It had been raining hard and they had sheltered under some tree's. That was when Legolas had given him the necklace that he had made telling him it was a sign of their friendship. The flower glowed whenever his thoughts were of his dear friend.

Meanwhile Legolas had ran through the forest and back up to his home. He was feeling rather sad that he had treated Aragorn in such a way but he needed the time to discover this new aspect of himself. He was walking up the steps leading to the main seating area when he saw Elrond sitting on a plush single sofa. He gave a gentle smile "Lord Elrond." he said bowing his head.

"Prince Legolas, please come join me. You look like you need a ear to listen." he said placing the book down.

Legolas smiled gratefully and sat on the single sofa next to him. "I am grateful that you are willing to listen. I wish I could just come out with it strait away but it is hard for me to say what is on my mind." he said.

Elrond frowned when heard this. He was sanded to hear that the Prince felt he was unable to tell him what he was feeling in heart.

"Do not feel you have to keep your feelings inside." he said taking his hand and squeezing it.

Legolas looked down at their hands connected and smiled gently. He took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him about his dream and hoe it had made him feel, then about what had happened after that.

"I ran of and left him alone. I feel really bad for it but I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that I like men rather then women." he said a few tiers falling down his pale cheek. The tiers were like little crystals that had a sparkle to them.

Lord Elrond couldn't believe that he had been through all this in the past few days. That he had kept it to himself and not told anyone. More so that he had felt that his family would not understand him.

"Oh Legolas you should never doubt that we care for you and will support you. It does not bother me in the slightest that you like men in such a way. If it makes you happy and the one you are in love with then there is no harm. I wish for you to always be happy and safe." he said.

Legolas stared at him and could not believe that he was accepting him so easily. He gave a shaky smile and hugged Lord Elrond as happy tier now fell relaxing those of fear and nerves.

For a few minute they sat there hugging before Elrond pulled away and patted his shoulder.

"Go take a relaxing bath and rest, I shall invite Aragorn to join you for lunch and you two can talk things over." he said.

Legolas nodded and got to his feet walking up to his quarters and soon was laid in the wonderfully warm water that had a vanilla and caramel scent to it. There were candles around the bath creating a gentle hugh around the bath.

When he was done he wrapped himself in a soft cotton gown and walked through to his bedroom and pulled on a pair of white cotton loss fitting trousers and a v neck top to match wearing it half unbuttoned. He then slipped on some light golden silk slippers and walked out to find a table covered with a wide rang of food.

He sat down and pored himself a class of wine and sat sipping it. He was soon joined by Aragorn who smiled gently at him bowing slightly before sitting down opposite him.

"I got a request to join you for Lord Elrond. I am sorry for how I acted earlier. I realise now I was moving to fast." he said.

Legolas smiled and pored Aragorn a glass of wine as well "It is OK dear one, I ran away from what I should confront. But I have spoken with Lord Elrond and he has given an in-site into my own being and I have discovered things about myself that I do not know before." he said with a smile.

"I am glad that you are feeling better and have found some clarity. I promise to support you and help you in you journey." he said sipping the wine.

Legolas smiled and offered him some food, they were soon happily remembering times past and laughing at memories of gimili and himself competing.


End file.
